


【丸昴】Light and Darkness, Death and Rebirth (By: akitonbi)

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213
Summary: 原作者lofterID: akitonbi出处：改编自《北欧神话》之 巴德尔与霍德尔（又名 巴德尔的厄运） 篇，改编幅度可能较大前排避雷：※通篇丸昴，丸左昴右，全程无副CP※丸昴亲兄弟，昴兄丸弟，毛毛第一人称视角※ooc属于我，爱情属于丸昴※HE，私设有人设：巴德尔（丸山隆平）：北欧神话中的光明之神，是光辉美丽的化身，春天与喜悦之神，光的拟人化。父亲是阿萨神族的神王奥丁，母亲是神后弗丽嘉，他和黑暗神霍德尔是孪生兄弟。霍德尔（涉谷昴）：是北欧神话中的黑暗之神，光明之神巴德尔的孪生兄弟，也是主神奥丁与天后弗丽嘉之子。霍德尔的性格与他的兄弟相反，阴沉、忧郁、寡言少语，总是独自一人呆在旁边。【文中尽量不会用原神话传说中的人称】名词介绍：和平之邸：巴德尔（丸山隆平）的府邸，里面的宫殿叫布雷达布里克。阿萨神族：是北欧神话中两大神族其中一支，也是最主要的神族。海拉：是北欧神话中的冥界女王，死亡女神。同时掌管衰老与疾病。是火神洛基和女巨人安格尔伯达最小的孩子，她的脸一边如神一般温和美丽，而另一边是恶鬼般腐烂狰狞。【以上资料来源baidu】





	【丸昴】Light and Darkness, Death and Rebirth (By: akitonbi)

**Author's Note:**

> 文前废话：  
> 虽然一直都是maru一直粘着毛毛，向毛毛表述好感，但我一直认为毛毛对maru镇定也是有感觉的，肯定也很喜欢他的，我觉得他俩是两情相悦，所以就有了这篇文章，主要是站在毛毛的角度讲他有多喜欢maru的一篇自我妄想产物。

前言  
“请你发誓，这辈子永远不会伤害到丸山隆平！”  
“我发誓，我这辈子都不会伤害到丸山隆平！”  
整个世界都充斥着如此这般的宣誓词。  
大树、飞鸟、走兽，水、土、石，所有的金属。  
这个世界上的存在都承诺不会伤害他。  
这个世界上的存在没有人能够伤害他。  
这个世界上的存在没有人愿意伤害他。  
和平之邸的鸟儿仍在鸣唱着幸福与平安的圣歌。  
诸神仍在欢庆光明，正义，欢乐，力量的留存。  
布雷达布里克，  
美丽的巴德尔  
在那里栖身  
据我所知  
在那块土地上  
不快与烦恼最少  
————————————————————————  
——呐，maru  
我微微扬起头，轻轻抬起了右手，，被一双温暖而又宽大的手轻轻包裹住，慢慢摩挲着我的指节。  
——怎么啦，subaru困？  
——今天，就别去人间转悠了吧。  
——嗯？可以啊，如果subaru困可以陪着我就可以。  
果不其然，只要是我提出的要求，他一定会答应下来。  
我叫涉谷昴，是阿萨神族中的黑暗之神，面前这个什么都顺着我的人叫做丸山隆平，是我的孪生弟弟，阿萨神族中的光明之神，他有温暖又柔软的身体，有甜腻清亮的嗓音，还有一头手感极棒的卷发。  
你说我为什么不描述他的长相？不好意思我只知道他的脸颊揉起来很舒服，因为我什么都看不到。  
不像这个讨喜的弟弟，我脾气不好，身形缩小，怕生内向，喜欢从狭小的地方搜刮来安全感。而丸山，他比我健壮，开朗外向，只是身体间的触碰，就能被他身上的热情，温暖和愉悦所感染，让我冰冷的皮肤一点一点又染上了生的温度。  
他是多么的受欢迎，众神都喜欢他和他的府邸，罪恶之人可以改邪归正，受伤之人可以修养愈合。人间所有纯白的花朵上都镌刻着他的圣名，所有的鸟儿都在吟诵他的传奇。  
如此公正无私的他，却只会宠着我，顺着我，甚至听从于我的想法。他说这是因为“爱情”，但我觉得这只是因为对兄长的顺从。  
毕竟我们可是孪生的兄弟啊，他从小也都很听我这个兄长的话，就像今天这样。  
——其实………正好我也不是很想去呢。  
maru抬起另一只手，缓缓的揉了揉我的脑袋，紧接着，温热的鼻息突然喷洒在我的脸庞。真是奇怪，平常矜矜业业的他居然还会有想逃班的想法——虽然这个巡逻也算不上是工作，少了他的一天，只会世界被黑暗霸占，失去一日的光明。  
——subaru困今天有时间吗？  
——嗯，今天没什么事。  
——哎~太好了，subaru困！  
突然右手被握紧，伴随着淡淡的虚汗，能感受到人的欢饮与雀跃。  
——那，subaru困跟我一起去我那里好不好？  
他好像变得和平常不怎么一样了。走在路上，我突然这么觉得。  
他的手汗不是熟悉的温暖，而像是因为恐惧和害怕而冒出的虚汗。  
我忍不住反手紧握住他的手，隐约间仿佛听到了他愉悦的笑声。  
我就这么跟着他去到了他的宫殿，迈过门槛，弯弯绕绕，走进到了他的寝室。  
——subaru困  
他还是这样甜甜的念叨着我的名字，把我圈进了他的怀抱。那个在我黑暗沉重的世界里，他温暖的怀抱仿佛是我生命中最亮的光芒。  
但是今天的他并没有像往常那样温暖，他在发抖，他在惧怕，一反温柔的常态，他紧紧的把我圈在他的怀抱中，不像平常那样温暖着我，反而更像是在——  
从我的身上汲取能量。  
——subaru困  
——嗯，我在  
——subaru困  
——我在  
——subaru困……  
他的声音越来越哀伤，似乎掩藏着什么痛苦。  
——subaru困，我可能，要死掉了。

 

我突然闭起眼睛设想了一下没有他的世界。光明与黑暗本就并存，正是因为存在对比，才会让我们得以被区分开来。若是失了一方，可能我也没有什么存在的意义了吧。  
把我从这份幻想中拉出来的，是他在我耳边发出的微弱的声音——  
他在呜咽。  
——我梦见了海拉，她告诉我，作为阿萨神族的一员，必须要陪着她，和她一起住到那个地狱去。  
在我们阿萨神族，神明都不容易做梦，我们本身就是编制梦境的一员。如若梦到了什么，那十有八九就是命运预告下的未来。这个事实我们都懂，可我怎么舍得看他这个样子颓废下去。  
——她在骗你，maru。你知道的。她无非是在强词夺理，更何况她没有那么大的能力把你拖进那个地狱。  
——不，subaru困，你知道的，你知道的……  
Maru的脑袋不知道何时已经滑到了我的颈窝，他的发丝蹭着我的脖颈，很痒。这种渴求安全感的行为，好像自从他长大之后再没有过了，或许因为平常他的一颦一簇无非是在撒娇亦或是讨我开心。  
——你知道的，我身上的诅咒。  
——灵验的这一天就要到了。  
——你在胡说什………  
——你知道的，subaru困，虽然我们是神明，但我们也只是世界上的一员不是吗？  
——我们连自己的未来都看不到，都掌控不了不是吗？  
他开始低声的啜泣，双手捏紧了我的衣服，力气大的仿佛要把我整个人揉搓进他的怀中。难以想象，一直坚强活泼的他居然还会表露出这样的一面。他怯懦，他整个人埋在我的怀中，他从我这里寻求温暖和依靠。  
——父亲他，父亲他甚至唤醒了沉睡多年的女预言家，连她都说，地狱里的茶具已经为我备好，这是我逃不掉的宿命。  
——我不想死，subaru困，我不想死。  
我真的气不打一出来，这还是那个我熟悉的每日带着光明，普照众生的丸山隆平吗？这一刻，他仿佛要变成了我，这个集各种黑暗于一体的我，这份悲观使我感觉我才是那个值得人依靠的光明之神一般。  
——subaru困，你一直是我心中的光明喔。Subaru困绝对不会背叛我的对不对。  
你是能读心的吧——我突然想这么吼出来，但是我却在一瞬间被剥夺了说话的能力，他温暖的唇突然覆了上来，一改往日的温柔，他粗暴的闯进来，掠夺着所剩无几的空气，他的气味是甜腻的，温和的，又染上了霸道和情欲的色彩，我的脑袋变得愈发的迷蒙。  
脸颊突然被打湿，我慌忙的用手摸上他的脸颊，触及之处果然被泪水沾湿，即便是痛苦懦弱的泪水，却仍是温暖和煦的。腰肢被紧紧的禁锢住，他轻轻撕咬着我的嘴唇，泪水顺着近距离的接触流进了我的口腔里，是甜腻的，泛着阳光的味道，温和却不张扬。顺着嘴角滑下的银丝，早已分不清是泪水还是口水。  
妈的，我在心里暗骂，这个味道真是让人陶醉，比什么酒精更麻醉神经。  
再次清醒过来的时候，我已经倒在了床上，下巴处松软的头发厮磨着我的下巴，痒痒的很舒服，他把脑袋埋在我的胸口，虔诚地亲吻着我的身躯。  
“起开！”内心在不断嘶吼着，挣扎着想逃离，他从未在未征得我同意时用强，突如其来的压迫让我有些惧怕。他仿佛感觉到了我的抗拒，又一次覆了上来，亲吻我的眼睛。  
——Subaru困，你别走好不好……  
——我只有你了，我真的只有你了……  
压抑的渴求，绝望的呻吟，我竟然再生不出拒绝的心思，干脆抱紧了他的脖颈默许了他的作为。  
即便是被绝望和痛苦覆盖，他还是一如既往地温柔，他认真细致的做着前戏，在我差点脱口打骂的时候一下子占有了我，发出了满足的呻吟。  
当他在我体内释放的时候，他轻轻含住我的耳垂，在我的耳边低语道。  
——Subaru困，我只有你了，不要让我失去你好不好。  
我突然回想起之前那个夜晚，当我威逼利诱他爬上了我的床，他很懦弱，在结束的时候，也这样含着我的耳垂，一遍又一遍的重复。  
——Subaru困，我们本就是一体的。我们光明与黑暗，离了谁另一个都活不下去的。  
我们是双胞胎，共用同一个心脏的那一种。  
你如果死了，我离死亡还会远吗？


End file.
